Discovery
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: What happen when Ryou finds Choutarou in a compromising situation? -This is what happens when I'm bored.-
1. Chapter 1

So pretty much, this is just pointless smex that I got a idea for a minute ago. And since the Silver Pair is one of my favorite pairs I chose them. :D

Anyway, warnings: Pointless sex, between guy's, otherwise known as Yaoi. So if you don't like it...Well then...Please leave, cause I'd rather not scar you. This'll be either a oneshot or twoshot, I'm debating between it. I will do my best to play them, but honestly...I can't promise anything sadly. :( I hope they won't be too OOC.

I don't own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does.

And again, anyway~ Story begins.....

NOW!:

It was Saturday afternoon, meaning there wasn't any practice for the day, meaning everyone could simply relax. A idea that thrilled Shishido Ryou currently, and he was planning on spending the day, with his favorite Kohai and doubles partner, Choutarou. Choutarou, hadn't been answering his phone, and had told Shishido a few day's ago, that his parents were going off on a business trip. He stayed behind because of tennis practice of course. But because Choutaro wasn't answering his phone, it kinda worried him, not that he was a worry wart, it just wasn't like Choutarou. So, being the good Sempai he was, not that he was worried about that. But hey, he was allowed to be a good sempai every now and again.

He rang the doorbell, and waited for an answer, but one never came, "I wonder what's up...Choutarou is normally quick to answering the phone or the door...Hm...Well, ah well. He said I'm alway's welcome and he told me just where the extra key was." he stated and bent down, picking up a pot and taking the key before opening the door, and letting himself in. He should really just get a key for himself, Choutarou's family would be fine with it, and he came over enough. He almost lived there. Or Choutarou was at his house, either way.

"Hm, looks like Choutarou's in his room. I'll go check on him. And if he's fine, we can play tennis and get a bite to eat, cause I'm hungry, and why not go out on the only free day we have a week?" he stated to himself, walking up the stairs, and soon he came to his friends room, but paused, "Huh...???" he looked into the room, Choutarou didn't expect anyone, so he must not have been worried about it. Ryou's face heated up, and he looked at the sight he found, okay...So maybe he should have just stuck to being his normal self..

Right there in front of him, Choutarou lay on his bed, cheeks flushed hell his whole body was flushed. His adorable chocolate eyes were shut tightly, his lips parted slightly, as Choutarou ran his hand up and down his own length, and moaned and groaned. His other hand was playing with his nipple.

Shishido couldn't tear his eyes away, he knew he should, and that he was violating Choutarou's privacy and trust..But...It was probably the most erotic and...sexy things he's ever seen. He could feel himself get hard, he wanted to run, but his legs were frozen in spot. He knew he was gay, and that he had a crush on his kohai, but... but god damn, if that wasn't sexy he didn't know what was. And since they were all in high school now, Choutarou had a better figure as well. When Choutarou reached his climax and released his seed all over, Shishido replayed the moan over and over before it clicked, he had said 'Shishido-san' in such a sinful way.

Ryou was in awe, Choutarou, had said..his name as he released. His eyes were wide, and lucky for him, Choutarou was too absorbed by his release to even realize he was there yet. Slowly he moved inside, and finally Choutarou noticed him. "A-ah! Sh-shi-shishido-san! Ho-how long have you...Be-been standing th-" he was cut off as Ryou stopped next to him and smirked, "Long enough to hear you shout my name as you released." he stated.

"Ah! I-I..ah! I-sorr-" And again, cut off.

"Chou, you know, you were awfully arousing as you did that. But if you had a problem, you should have come to me. How about, I show you what it's like with two this time. Cause if you can't tell, you've given me a hard on." he stated. And climbed ontop of the red faced boy. "Shi-Ryou..." he breathed and allowed himself to be pushed back as Shishido pushed him down and kissed him passionately, "Mm! Ryou..." he said inbetween each kiss. Shishido licked Choutarou's lips and pushed his way into Choutarou's mouth with his tongue, then Choutarou's hands moved to Shishido's chest. And he put his hands under the fabric and pulled it up, he wanted to see more. And it really wasn't fair, here he was already nude and there stood his to be lover, fully dressed. "Unf...air..." he breathed out, inbetween kiss's and they broke apart.

"I guess your right, I am wearing to many cloths huh?" he stated, andstood, taking off his cloths and tossing them to the floor. Choutarou blushed as he saw the others cock and gulped. "Hmn? Like what you're seeing?" Ryou asked him.

He blushed harder and tore his face to look at Ryou's, and god, he was so.."A-ah.." he embarrased at being caught. "Don't be embarrased." Ryou stated and brought his hands up to Choutarou's nipples and started to play with them, the right in his right hand, and the left was in his mouth. He sucked, and bit, and let one of his knee's come inbetween Choutarou's legs and he pushed, hard, making Choutarou moan out his name again. Such a beautiful sound, it went straight to his cock. He was surprised when Choutarou sat up and pushed him back. "Choutarou?" he questioned the boy, but ended up letting out a moan himself as Choutarou surronded his cock with his mouth. And sucked him, bit him gently and licked him. Ryou had his hands in Choutarou's silver hair and bucked into Choutarou's mouth, when Choutarou hummed sending vibratons through his cock, and he cried out Choutarou's name when he came and emptied his load in Choutarou's mouth, of whom, swallowed everything. Ryou brought their faces together and he kissed Choutarou slowly, he could taste himself and choutarou mixed. It was a wonderful flavor.

Not long after they pulled away, "Choutarou...Prep yourself for me, will ya? Sempai's order." he stated and Choutarou blushed and nodded, "Alright, Ryou-san." he said, "Don't add 'san' to my name either. Just Ryou." he ordered again, smirking. "Alright, Ryou." Choutarou smiled as he brought three of his own fingers to his mouth and thoroughly covered them in saliva before he brought one finger to his enterance and pushed it in slowly and he groaned, before pushing in another and moving both fingers and moaning out. And then he added his last finger and moved all three fingers inside himself, thrusting and stretching his insides. Moaning and flushing, as he did this in front of the person he loved the most. "AH!" he cried out when he got his prostate and Ryou watched, his limp member had sprang back to life, and at full throtle again.

Ryou couldn't take it anymore and pulled Choutarou's fingers out and he heard a whimper of disappointment, and he stayed with Choutarou on top of him, he could already see that the precum and cum from his past release when he had first shown up had already lubbed his entrance and he pushed Choutarou up by his butt cheeks, pushing him down onto his own cock and they both moaned. Afterwhile, Choutarou pushed himself up and brought himself down, soon they got the rythem and they both came. Sceaming the others name.

"Ah..That was...Amazing..Ryou..." Choutarou said, pulling himself off and collasped ontop of the stronger, older male. "Yeah, it was...But we still need to shower y'know." he stated. And Choutarou nodded, thinking nothing of it, after all. Ryou was his first, and he had been surprised of what happened. Ryou watched his new lover and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Shishido and Choutarou laid on the bed together for awhile. "Ryou...What brought you here?" Choutarou asked, looking down at his love. Who looked back at him, "Well I had already called you several times, you didn't pick up. So I came over instead. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." Ryou stated.

"Really? I'm sorry I was kinda..." he blushed gently, he couldn't believe Shishido-san had seem him...Well, yeah. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out when I saw you." he stated, a smirk rose to his face. Choutarou blushed, and was about to respond when he felt the cum start to cool on their skin. "We should go shower." he said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Ryou said and they got up, well Ryou got up and Choutarou fell against him. Wincing and apologizing he put a hand on his ass, "Does it hurt?" Ryou asked. "A bit...It's hard to walk..." Choutarou said, "It's not that bad." he smiled.

Ryou frowned, and then picked the other up. Choutarou squeaked in surprise. "Ryou...You don't have to carry me." he said. "Ah, but I'm the cause so I should." Ryou smirked and walked into the bathroom. Of course, being from rich familes it had a large shower. Choutarou was then set down.

Ryou turned on the water and they began to help each other was each others hair, then they washed the rest of each other, somehow it turned into a powerful make out session. Choutarou's arms around Ryou's neck, and Ryou's around Choutarou's waist.

They parted for air, but Ryou kissed his Chou's neck, and bit it gently, before sucking. Leaving a mark for all to see that Choutarou is his. "R-Ryou..." Choutarou moaned as Ryou's hand wandered from the small of his back, to his butt cheek, grabbing it rough, moving down to the back of his thigh and letting it come to the others entrance and he let his fingers tease it.

Choutarou let out a string of moans, his face flushing with arousal. "Ryou...Ah!" he let out a slight yell when Ryou let his finger go in slightly but stopped and let his fingers move down to his balls and cupped them, squeezing tight. "We ought to..Stop.....We...!!! We'll indead up...Doi-doing it...Aga-RYOU!" the other pratically screamed. God, Ryou wasn't giving him a break. "So what? We don't have anything we have to do right now..." Ryou stated.

Choutarou was about to respond but he was turned around, had Ryou not been in the way, his back would be getting sprayed. But Ryou had him pushed against the wall. Again he opened his mouth to talk but moaned loudly instead as Ryou knelt down and started to tease his entrance with his tongue and played with his cock, running his hand over it, pressing his fingers against the slit. His tongue exploring his insides. It was driving him crazy, and for the third time that day, he came. "RYOU!!" he screamed

But it didn't seem Ryou was going to stop there, he then licked up from Choutarou's entrance all the way back up to his ear. "You ready to cum again?" he asked. "R-ryou!" he blushed heavier. "I'm still hard, and you know it's your fault. After all, your the one who turns me on so damn much." he stated, his hard on now poking into the small of Chou's back. Making his eye's go wide. "I..." "Yep you, Chou. Your sexy voice did that. Your just too sexy for your own good." Ryou stated with a smirk.

Choutarou watched as Ryou continued to pleasure him, and soon. His chest was up against the shower wall as Ryou pounded into him. His hands over both of Choutarou's on the wall. Choutarou moaned in pleasure, and soon enough. They both came. They finished their shower and ordered take out. "But Ryou, don't we have practice tomorrow?" Choutarou asked, Ryou blinked, "Do we?" he asked.

"Yeah...Atobe-san said that it was some kinda special training." Choutarou said.

"Opps, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Shishido frowned, now worried that his boyfriend wouldn't be able to walk. No one ditched a single day of training. No one.

The next day.

"Hm, Otoori! Your walking funny, does your leg hurt or something?" Gakuto asked, Yuushi sighed, his doubles partner was so oblivious. Choutarou blushed gently, "No, I-" he was cut off, it seemed people liked to cut him off a lot. "So you and Shishido finally got together, eh? I was wondering how much longer it would take." he stated.

Gakuto looked between Yuushi and Choutarou -Who was blushing heavily.- "What does that have to do with Choutarou walking funny? Yuushi?" Gakuto asked. Annoyed that he was out of the loop. "It's nothing." Choutarou said. "I'll show you later, if you'd like me too, Gakuto-san." Yuushi said. Glancing at Gakuto, who didn't understand. It turns out, that Gakuto figured it out later that night.


End file.
